


Teamwork Exercises

by ungoodpirate



Series: Pynch Week 2018 [5]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pynch Week 2018, Voltron, background bluesy - Freeform, pre-pynch, pynchweek, the gansey are the paladins of Voltron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 23:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15447921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ungoodpirate/pseuds/ungoodpirate
Summary: Adam and Ronan (and the rest of the Gansey) are Paladins of Voltron. Adam and Ronan do not get along. Adam and Ronan get locked in the training gym together.Things, apparently, can change.---Pynch Week Day 5- Fandom Crossover





	Teamwork Exercises

**Author's Note:**

> From my fanfiction . net days, I have to say that fusions used to just be included under the umbrella of crossover, so here is my "crossover" prompt fill.

“We’re never going to be able to form Voltron if you two can’t stop bickering for one second,” said Blue, who was confusingly the paladin of the yellow lion. She had her helmet tucked under one arm and the other she had poised on her hip; her feet were spread. It was rather much of a power pose for a young woman who was significantly shorter than all of them. 

Adam undid the latches on his helmet in lieu of responding right away. His teeth were grit against it too. If he wasn’t being provoked then maybe he wouldn’t…

“Like you and Dick can talk,” Lynch countered. There was a sneer on his face, as usual. 

“It’s Gansey,” Gansey corrected. He kneaded his brow. Being chosen by the black lion meant he was the de facto leader, but leading meant squat if the lot of them couldn’t figure out what they hell they were doing. 

They were standing around the launch room, the entire lot of them, all five paladins for all five lions: Gansey in black, Blue in yellow, Adam in green, Ronan in red, and Noah in yellow. 

  “Ronan,” Gansey said, using his first name which was evidence of the friendship they held before they all have been chosen and launched into this intergalactic destiny none of them were prepared for. None of them had even graduated from the Galaxy Garrison yet. Hell, Lynch had been expelled. 

The rest of them called Lynch by his appropriately sharp and vicious last name.  

“If you could try to be more of a team player…” Gansey went on.

“This is bullshit,” Ronan said. “I'm out.” He dropped his helmet on the floor. Its echoing clatter reverberated in the sleek domed room. So did his footsteps. Stomp. Stomp. Stomp.If the doors weren't automatic sliders, opening and closing before and after them with perfect timing, he would’ve slammed them.

Gansey released a sigh. It too echoed in the room. Disappointment magnified.

“Alright, take five everyone,” he said. “Then we’ll reconvene for some team building exercises.”

“Take five what?” Noah said. The room was deathly quiet for a moment, then Noah erupted into laughter. “I know. I know it’s minutes!” 

Adam rolled his neck on his shoulders. He always felt tense after flying. Not just the lion but back at the Garrison too. The problem was he never felt truly comfortable behind the controls. He did okay. More than okay as being in the top percentiles of his class showed, but it took so much practice. It never came natural to him. But studying at the Garrison was a way to move up in the world, in the galaxy. In the universe it turned out. 

He could use his five minutes to relieve some tension. He was sure it would actually be more than five minutes given the mystery of when Lynch would be lured back for another round of forming Voltron practice. His footsteps skirted Lynch's abandoned helmet on the way out. To the gym he went. 

 Too bad Lynch was already there -- going at it with a punching bad -- when Adam arrived. That was Lynch. Always there, always one step ahead, always frustrating. This gym had a wide arrange of technically advanced equipment for exercise and target practice, including holograms and loaded training sequences that could fabricate obstacle courses on a whim, and yet Lynch went with the thing he could punch. How annoyingly him.

Lynch caught sight of Adam  out of the corner of his eye. He stopped, placing a stilling hand on the punching bag. 

“Come to wrangle me?”

“No,” Adam said, and turned on heel, headed straight back out the door. 

“Then why the fuck are you here?” Lynch shouted at his back.

Adam paused. He looked cooly over his shoulder. “I came to use the gym, but then you were here. So now I’m leaving.” 

“There’s room enough for the two,” he said though it sounded more threat than friendly invitation. “We could even have a spare. Word on your hand-to-hand. Wanna go?”

It was a strange offer, but Adam had an easy answer prepared. 

“No,” Adam said, and he should just walk out, but Ronan never let a fight end without an attempt at the last word. 

“Why not? Scared?”

“I don’t like fighting.”

“Kind of in the wrong place in the galaxy for that, Parrish. Don’t you know what the lions chose us for?” 

Of course he knew. To stop injustice, generally. With the main injustice at the moment was an imperialist alien empire. 

“That’s different.” Adam said. “Protecting people is different than…”

“Than what? Than me?”

“Than petty bullshit.” 

Lynch huffed. “You have a lot of fighting words for not being a fighter.” 

“Bye,” Adam said, and started to the door again. But right as he got there, it slid shut. “Hey.” He banged on it with a fist. “Open up.”

He looked over his shoulder to Lynch. He put his hands up as innocent as he could manage. “Not me.” Adam believed him.

An automated voice announced over the sound system: “Initiating training sequence level 5.” 

“What?” Adam said. “No. Cancel.” But laser guns were already folding out of panels on the walls. Pillars rose out of the floor -- both obstacles and hideouts. 

They had been beating level 5 with the five paladins, but they weren’t five right now, but two. And Lynch -- the irresponsible asshole he was -- didn’t have his helmet. 

Adam activated his bayard, the individual weapon each that formed into a different weapon suited to personality and fighting style for each paladin. For him it was a coffin shield, almost the height of his body save a few inches, an outline of metal and filled in with the laser technology of this ship. It was both lightweight and study. 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Lynch dart behind one of the pillars for cover. Adam eyed the arrangement of the laser guns, the trajectory of their spots, their speed and pattern, and then he took a guess, held up his shield to cover what he thought his most vulnerable side, and ran to Lynch. He slide in beside him just in time to deflect laser that would’ve hit him on the shoulder. Not lethal, at level five, but they hurt like a hammer punch to make their point. Maybe more damaging than that if you got hit in the head without wearing a goddamn helmet.

Lynch gave him a nod in recognition and then leaned past the pillar to aim a shot. His bayard was a pair of blaster, one for each hand, fast shooting and reckless. He had to draw back just as fast to avoid another laser.

“If you cover me I can take these out a lot easier,” he said. 

“That was the idea,” Adam replied in a draw. 

After that agreement was made, the fight was done in a matter of minutes. 

“Level five completed,” rang the automated voice. “Would you like to continue?”

“No!” shouted Adam and Lynch in unison. 

“Training over.” The door across the other side of the gym slide open. 

Both Adam and Lynch collapsed where they were. Adam sliding down the pillar to his bottom and Lynch going further, laying on his back on the ground, arms sprawled. He laughed. It was unlike any laugh Adam had heard from Lynch before, elated with adrenaline. 

“Damn, that was crazy.” 

“Yeah,” Adam agreed, but his throat felt raw. He didn’t recover from high adrenaline situations in the same pleased way as Lynch did. 

Lynch’s eyes slide to him from where he laid on the floor off-center beside him. 

“You really do hate me, don’t you, Parrish?”

“I don’t hate you,” Adam said. He knew what hate was. With Lynch things were too impersonal for it to be hate. “I just find you frustrating.”

“Why?” Lynch said. He nudged Adam’s knee with his fist when Adam didn’t immediately answer. “Fucking why?”

“Because life just seems to hand you everything. That’s why.”

“The fuck you on about?” Lynch said. 

“Prodigy pilot. Naturally talented. Gets himself expelled. Ends up chosen for some galactic destiny anyway… Do you know how hard I’ve had to work to get where I am? To get into the Galaxy Garrison at all?... And you just have it all and you don’t even care….”

Lynch scoffed at the ceiling. “I wished I had the life you dreamed up for me, Parrish. All roses for Lynch.” He rolled his eyes. “You think we all don’t have our shit? I know Gansey’s all shiny on the outside, but he’s got his. Happy-ass Noah is the same. I don’t know what the fuck’s up with you, but you’re not the only one with issues. We all just carry them differently.”

Adam was quiet for another moment. “I… I hadn’t thought about it like that before.” But he had been equally envious and frustrated with Gansey’s perfection, set a little on edge by how Noah treated everything with a joke. Blue intimidated him and turned him on in equal measure. Lynch also intimidated and… did other things to pulse-raising physiology. 

“Maybe you’re not as smart as you look,” Lynch said.

“How smart do I look?” Adam countered. He was actually a little curious. 

“Pretty fucking smart,” Lynch said with no hint of sarcastic, and Adam knew he could be sarcastic. “I’d trust you to save me live.” 

That hit Adam in the gut. “I did,” he said, after he regained himself. 

Lynch scoffed. “Level five? Not fucking likely. More like saved me from a few bruises maybe.” 

“Well… You’re welcome.”

Ronan tilted his head at a new angle on the floor and laughed a bark at the ceiling. 

“I have to admit, though,” Adam said. “We did just make a pretty good team.”

Lynch finally sat up as Adam’s own mind chased a thought. 

“Wait,” he said. “Do you think someone locked us in on purpose. Gansey was saying something about team building exercises.”

“That seems fucking duplicitous for Gansey,” Lynch said. 

“Blue maybe?” Adam said. 

Lynch clambered to his feet. “Let’s go fucking find out.” He extended a hand. Adam blinked at it, then accepted it. He was trying at teamwork after all. Lynch helped heavy him to his feet. Adam was impressed with the ease that he did it. 

Together, silent, they marched to the launching area where they had last left the group and where th group was supposed to regather. 

“If it wasn’t Gansey who locked us in there,” Adam wondered aloud. “I wonder what his idea of team building exercises is.”

They found out as soon as they walked into the launch bay and got a full and clarifying vision of Blue and Gansey making out.

Like a child, Lynch slapped his hands over his eyes. Adam grabbed him by the elbow and dragged him back into the hallway before he could say anything.   _ Anything. _

“Can I take my hands away now?” he asked after the door shut after them. 

“Yes,” Adam with a roll to his eyes so extreme that it was hearable in his tone. 

Lynch lowered his hands. “That’s one way to team build,” he said. 

It was Adam’s turn to let out a loud laugh. “Sure is.” 

“Easier than being shot at,” Lynch went on. And if Adam didn’t know better -- and he wasn’t sure anymore that he knew better -- Lynch sounded like he was being coy. “And more fun too.”

That was definitely fucking coy.

But here they were facing a new universe of opportunities and words. Lynch hadn’t been who he thought. None of them had been who he thought. Maybe he even liked it better that way. 

Just as coy, he replied, “Don’t get any ideas just because I saved your life.” 


End file.
